Dos hermanos contra el destino
by Mr. Sethji
Summary: Dos hermanos contra el destino, nos encontramos en la vida de Ralf y Athena, dos hermanos que "perdieron" a sus padres, Athena estudia para poder enorgullecer a su hermano mayor Ralf, mientras que ralf trabaja para poder dales estudios y una vida digna, aunque a el lo atormente los recuerdos de su pasado. Fanfic hecho por Ashley Yagami y Riley-Sama


**PROLOGO**

A veces me pregunto, tu como persona tendrías una hermana menor, pero no de sangre, una chica huérfana que fue abandonada por sus padres, mientras que tu también eres huérfano, trabajar desde los 12 años para darle una vida al menos digna para tu hermana menor, darlo todo por ella para que este feliz.

-hermano- lo llamo una chica de 17 años, una hermosa chica de ojos morados, con una cabellera del mismo color, con un adorno de una estrella y una hermosa sonrisa de parte de ella

-¿Qué paso? Athena- mire a mi hermana menor, no somos hermanos de sangre, pero nos hemos cuidado mutuamente

-Ralf, te quedaste pensativo, ¿te encuentras bien?-

-sí, estoy bien- le contesto con una sonrisa, ella me da un abrazo

Así es, soy Ralf Jones, cuando me dieron en adopción junto a mi hermana Athena Asamiya que ahora se auto-proclama "Athena Jones", cuando nos adoptaron nuestros padres eran unas buenas personas, aunque en un pequeño tiempo mi madre se revelo, siendo una señora pervertida, a mis 12 años perdí mi virginidad con mi madre junto con sus amigas, yo no quería pero me amenazaron en hacerle algo a mi hermanita, no me gustan las personas pervertidas desde ese momento, en una ocasión mi padre me encontró amarrado y semi desnudo con ellas, fue a denunciarlas, salvándome de ese martirio, después de un tiempo asesinaron a mi padre en frente de nuestro hogar, mi hermana menor y yo salimos corriendo de ese lugar como pudimos, pero antes de irnos tome una foto de nuestro padre fallecido, por nuestra suerte pudimos escapar ahora estaría difícil ya que somos unos niños y no teníamos dinero, gracias a una ancianita pudimos salir adelante, mi hermana estudiaba mientras yo trabajaba con la ancianita, nos "adopto" por así decirlo, la señora se llamaba Angélica Sitri, aunque no teníamos su apellido pero la considerábamos nuestra madre, pero después de un tiempo ella murió de un paro cardiaco, antes de morir me había dicho.

"Ralf no importa como este la situación, debes ser fuerte por tu hermana, cuídala mucho"

Unas lágrimas salieron de mis ojos sin darme cuenta.

-¡RALF!- se alarmo Athena, la mire y estaba preocupada

-lo siento recordé a la abuela-

Ella me sonríe un poco, ya era tarde ella tenía que ir a su primer día de escuela y yo a mi primer día de trabajo.

-tienes que descansar- le dije mientras le di un beso en la frente de las buenas noches

-adiós hermanito- se despidió mientras me sonreía y se arropaba con la sabana

Apague la luz y me fui a mi habitación, apague la luz y me quede dormido.

**Mañana siguiente**

-Athena despierta- despertaba a mi hermana, ella se estiro un poco mientras abría sus ojos

-buenos días- me saludo con una sonrisa

-buenos días preciosa- le conteste el saludo con una sonrisa, aunque mi sonrisa fue borrada hace más de 6 años

-me bañare- me hablo con una sonrisa, mientras agarro su toalla y se metió al baño, yo saque su uniforme nada más, lo que va de debajo de ella es su decisión, planchaba su uniforme.

Ella tardo diez minutos en ducharse, yo preparaba el desayuno, pero antes de eso su uniforme estaba planchado.

Ella se había metido a su habitación para cambiarse, estaba a punto de comer cuando ella sale de su habitación, no pude evitar sonrojarme, ¡ESTABA HERMOSISIMA!

-¿Cómo me veo?- me pregunto un poco tímida

-te vez hermosa- le conteste con una pequeña sonrisa.

Ella también se había sonrojado, ella bestia un uniforme escolar, una falda de cuatro dedos de las rodillas, una blusa blanca y un pañuelo rojo, se sentó a comer junto a mí, no era gran cosa, simplemente unos sándwiches con jugo de naranja.

En unos minutos acabábamos el desayuno, estábamos a punto de irnos pero antes de eso ella se arrodillaba a rezar la foto de nuestra difunta "abuela" y nuestro "padre".

Ella rezaba mientras yo prendía unas velas.

"deséanos suerte padre y abuela"

Se levantó del lugar, tomo su maleta y salimos de la casa, por nuestra suerte nuestra abuela tenía un pequeño vehículo, no era lujoso pero como dicen "mejor esto que andar a patas", era un vehículo de 1980, y aun corre como si fuese nuevo, obviamente yo le daba reparaciones.

Nos fuimos de allí, como "ciudadano" respetaba los letreros, aunque a muchos no hacían lo correcto.

"Ralf veía como los automóviles se cruzaban por cruzar en vez de esperar a uno que pasara, les valía todo hasta ignoraban al policía de tránsito"

En eso ralf se palmea su rostro en forma de decepción, Athena solo lo miraba divertida, el oficial daba la orden de continuar.

Unos minutos después Ralf llevo al destino de Athena, su escuela la gran academia "Manabu Satou". Una de las escuelas más lujosas del país, solo los mejores alumnos asistían, gracias a los estudios que tuvo Athena fue lo suficiente para recibir una beca en esa escuela.

-recuerda lo que te dije- le recordaba a Athena una charla anterior antes de entrar a la escuela

-si lo sé- recordó esa charla, mientras que con su mano roso su cara como si estuviera imitando a alguien, mejor dicho a mí una cara de serio pero daba risa- "si alguien se pasa contigo dale una paliza"-

-esa es mi hermanita- la abrase por última vez, salió del auto

-te quiero hermano- me beso la mejilla, y se despidió

Yo le pise al acelerador, mientras que ella entraba a la escuela y yo iba a mi nuevo trabajo.

**Academia Manabu Satou ~ Punto de vista de Athena**

Entre a mi escuela, era una escuela lujosa, es demasiado para mí, pero sé que debo de dar lo mejor, Ralf no se mata trabajando para que yo no sea una holgazana, saque mis lentes y mi guía de estudios, miraba alrededor de mí, estaba buscando mi salón de clases, sin darme cuenta choque con un chico, un pelirrojo para ser más precisa.

-Lo-lo siento- me disculpe con el chico

-no hay problema, ten más cuidado- acepto mis disculpas y salió de allí dejándome sola, era muy guapo, pero no debía distraerme, tengo que estudiar.

Busque mi salón, "salón A", buscaba y aparecer no lo encontraba en ningún lugar, me había preocupado pero una voz me saco de mi martirio

-¿Qué aula está buscando?- me hablo una chica peli azul mientras me miraba seria.

-Salón A- le conteste un poco nerviosa

-sígueme yo voy en ese salón- me pidió que la siguiera, solo espero que no intente hacerme algo malo, por mi suerte Ralf me enseñó a pelear, él había visto las luchas, boxeos y videojuegos de pelea hubo uno que le llamo la atención llamado "the King of dragón" un videojuego en donde escoges a unos personajes y sus poderes consisten en grandes ataques ya sean físicos o mágicos, su personaje favorito se llamaba "Riley Vaughan" ya que sus ataques eran físicos y se los aprendió, y me los enseño, aunque eran difíciles ya que en una ocasión mi trasero cayo en su cara, fue vergonzoso…

-ya llegamos- hablo la chica peli azulada sacándome de mis recuerdos.

Todos los hombres nos miraban, escuchaban murmuros, la chica peli azulada se sentó en una butaca y yo me senté alado de ella.

La campana sonó, el maestro había entrado.

-buenos días alumnos- saludo el profesor

-buenos días- todos contestamos al saludo

-bueno espero que socialicen y nos llevemos bien, soy su profesor de matemáticas, me llamo Kengo Yuuto, un placer trabajar con ustedes- hizo una relevancia

Me sentí nerviosa, es la primera vez que veo a personas nuevas, pero me tranquilizare, empiezo a respirar normalmente y me tranquilizo.

-bien, tú- el profesor apunta a la chica que me ayudo a llegar - la chica peli azulado ven y preséntate enfrente de todos-

Se levanto de su asiento, se paro alado del profesor y se presenta

-Me llamo Leona Heidern, un gusto de conocerlos- hizo una relevancia, después miro seria a todo el mundo

Todos murmuraban diciendo:

"es hermosa"

"¿Tendrá novio?"

"espero que salga con ella algún día"

Estaba nerviosa no sabía qué hacer.

-haber usted señorita alado de Leona- el profesor Kengo me habla, yo me levanto de mi asiento.

-Mi nombre es Athena Jones Asamiya, un gusto en conocerlos- hice una relevancia, después les mostré una gran sonrisa mía.

Sinceramente todos me miraban, otros me sonreían, sinceramente espero ser la mejor y no decepcionar a mi hermano.

Él es mi único motivo para seguir adelante.

**FIN DEL PROLOGO**

**Bueno quiero decirles que este fanfic fue hecho por Ashley Yagami y por mí, espero que les guste este fanfic que vamos a escribir juntos, espero escribir más fanfics con ella o algún otro compañero escritor que quisiera hacer un proyecto conmigo, estamos en contacto, bueno are unas aclaraciones**

**The King of Dragón: es una similitud a The King of Fighters, como es el mundo de kof, kof no existe si no es remplazado por kod.**

**Referente a los apellidos: ellos ya sabían cómo se llamaban, ellos se fueron de sus casas a temprana edad, cuando fueron adoptados sus "padres". Ellos no les dieron sus apellidos ya que querían respetarlos.**

**Riley Vaughan: es una referencia a Ralf, ya que Ralf es mi personaje favorito de la saga, ya que no llaman la atención ningún protagonista, aparte fue el único al que le tome cariño aparte de Leona.**

**Academia "Manabu Satou": iba a ponerle "academia Ashley Vaughan" un tributo para Ashley y para mí. Pero pienso ponerlo en otro lugar.**

**Maestro Kengo Yuuto: un pequeño tributo a unos de mis guitarristas favoritos, pero lamentablemente falleció hace unos meses, obviamente su apellido no es "Yuuto".**

**Y recuerden "No importa los obstáculos, si caes no te preocupes tu levántate y sigue luchando"**

**Bueno soy Riley-Sama y les deseo un excelente día.**


End file.
